Vampire Research Notes
Short-Hand Notes: * When in an active state, a person's hair can experience marie antoinette syndrome, from the stress a person may experience if they're not aware that they're descended from Vampires and accidentally activate the virus. Though, even those aware that they're descendants can experience this stress, for obvious humanity reasons. * A new vampire will notice their physique changing to being more muscular and more attractive looking as a result of a loss of fat. The loss of fat is the virus feeding on it for energy, making the GoMo virus an answer to obesity problems. * Once activated, a person will develop slightly longer canines that have a newly hollowed centre for which to suck blood from a wound. Through these hallowed canines are part of a system to intake/store blood, whilst injecting the virus. Their best use is to quickly draw blood from a target. * A vampire can drink a blood parcel or diet blood like a normal drink without need for these canines. * Their heartbeat will seemingly lose it's pulse, however, this is the heartbeat skyrocketing. A rate that is lethal to humans, but, the vampire has improved internal systems to match this new heartbeat. * Superhuman strength, speed, durability, dexterity & healing are also an upgrade you get from vampirism. Though the level of this, depends on your 'purity' of the virus. This factor is what determines your place within vampiric society. A standard vampire, has peak human strength and speed, with the enhanced bone, muscle and nerve systems etc to handle them. * The virus has an odd genetics quality, where it's abilities etc are only activated once the host has consumed the blood of a living person, or substitute blood (otherwise called Diet Blood) if a certain cell is present. * The virus is passed down through genetics as well, though, it will appear in the offspring in it's dormant form. And will remain dormant, so long as the person doesn't consume blood. * Royal Vampires are vamps born from a lineage of Vampire Lords, all who selectively bred to attain their status. This has dark implications. Long-Hand Notes: Vampires have been around 2,000 years, men and women transformed by a Virus, later called the God's Monster Virus. A.K.A the GoMo Virus. But, when man became more scientific than Religious, the use of silver statues and necklaces not being displayed gave rise to Vampires. As, without their weakness of silver present, their numbers swelled like a cyst. In the late 1830s and early 1840s, where their numbers were at record highs, only a small number of people were aware of their allergy to Garlic and Silver. Vampires tried their hardest to slay those with that knowledge. This was until the discovery of the first hell hound and the subsequent creation of werewolves. Given the werewolf's bite inhibiting a vampires ability to take nutrients from blood by 25%, vampires were weakened before an already slightly physically stronger and faster foe. With their numbers dwindling to the point of extinction, Royal Vampires went into hiding. Choosing to use their ability to slumber to avoid their imminent extinction. 173 years later (2023), they were awoken by the bloodshed of Eve, Eve's spawn and her forces. Royal Vampires are the equivalent to True Vampires of the Hellsing series. Having the same strength, speed, dexterity, regeneration and hypnosis ability. As well as the ability to go into hibernation when they haven't consumed blood for a prolonged period of time. A Royal Vampire only needs to actually consume 1 pint of blood, once a month. Vampire Lords/Ladies need to consume 1.5 pint(s) of blood every 2 weeks. They too can go a prolonged period without blood, but at the risk of their mortality and their sanity. Vampiric Servants need 2 pints of blood every 2 weeks. These are vampires, serving a Vampire Lord, that have been given some of their master's blood, to give them the ability to need feeding only every 2 weeks. Standard Vampires need 2 pints of blood, once a week. They cannot go long drinking blood every week. Zombies are the lowest tier type of vampire. Their only advantages are high durability, low blood cost (0.5 pints per 2 weeks) and assigned loyalty to the person that turned them by blood. Rogue Vampires are hierarchically viewed as lower than Zombies, but can be anything from a Vampire Servant to a Vampire Lord/Lady. Rogue Vamps, have to be quite sturdy Vamps, in order to live without a household AND survive encounters with Hunters & Werewolves. * Vampires, also have the ability to use Hypnosis. Calm down Z-Ko. The power of this Hypnosis, depends on the vampires rank, as well as their mental strength and how recently they consumed blood. * Only Royal Vampire Females and some Vampire Ladies, can bare children. When the children are born, they'll have the dormant form of the Virus. But, when activated, will be a Royal Vampire or a Lord/Lady Vampire respectively. * Since Vampires are reanimated dead, they seem to have no pulse. They however just have an incredibly fast pulse, which bolts through their altered body to be able to facilitate this blood flow. All vampires do however, have red or pinkish red eye colour. Which is a BIG giveaway to any nearby Hunters or werewolves. * Overall, Vampires are based heavily on order. This allows the Vampire Lords & Ladies, to control the lives of all under their rule. Despite how deathly strict the pecking order is, it does enforce a sense of being self-contained / self-control. In terms of comparison, a Standard Vampire is peak Human strength (overhead lift 360 Kg- 500 Kg ; 500 Kg - 680 bench lift), speed (30 mph), stamina and dexterity. A vampire Lord/Lady is said to be three times as strong, though they've been known to be as much as 5 times stronger. Whilst a Royal Vampire is tens of times (22 times) stronger than a Standard Vampire, being able to lift several tons (11 Long tons) with ease. Oh also, Dormant Vampires have a higher than average lifespan, of 100 years. There is also Dhampirs, human-vampire hybrids, but they're a strange creature. They age incredibly slow, 1 year:1 day in fact. The same ageing factor for Astraemon. Their physical abilities are in between Vampiric Servant & Vampire Lord/Lady, but also only needing 1.25 pint(s) of blood, every 4 weeks. They're also as rare as Lycapires, given the code that Vampires serving under a Lord or Royal, are forbidden or incapable of breeding, with humans. Vampire Lords & Royals also have to follow this rule.